Snow white and the seven dogs
by RainWolf667
Summary: Hinata Snow white was the most beautiful princess in all of Konoha but now she's in a coffin awaiting her prince guess who she gets? NARUTO! script form rated T for lots of language and use of the word yaoi heh but it is pure NARUXHINA NARUXHINA 4EVER!
1. Chapter 1

Snow white and the seven dogs

**Snow white and the seven dogs**

**Alright this is a NEW fanfic and I know you guys are annoyed at me for not finishing the other two before starting this but I had writers block and EXAMS anyway that was when inspiration hit me at 1:00am and thus I wrote this and without further ado let us begin**

'thoughts'

"Dialogue"

**stage directions/violence**

**I'm not telling you the characters except that Hinata is snow white and Naruto is the prince(he will keep his name) **

'**Snow white' is in the glass coffin…..**

Hinata : 'How long do I have to lie here? And why the heck do I have to wear this stupid dress! "Seriously its smells like animal pee and dust did you even clean it you damn narrator!"

Narrator aka me: Hinata you're supposed to be dead so shhhh and plus I did clean the damn dress but the animals kept coming back seriously it was like it pulled them towards it or something! Anyway just stick to the script alright cause here comes the 'charming' prince (guess who).

Naruto:"**pant **did I really have to WALK here in TIGHTS!? You purposely put me 90 miles away from this stupid place! And I'm all itchy since I had to go through a freaken POISON IVY FOREST."

Narrator**:evil laugh** that was very amusing but stop complaining right now and read the damn script!

Naruto: What script?

Narrator: Someone get this fool a script

Sasuke: Here take this dobe **throws script at Naruto knocking him out**

Narrator: "Get up 'Thundershock!'"**shocks Naruto**

Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhh! that hurt dammit!

Narrator: If you say another word out of character I will pair you up with Kiba in my next fanfic!

Naruto:Ok I'll do it! Just please don't do that!...ok **flicks through script**..Aha **clears throat**

"Oh princess in glass coffin

I hope you don't look Mary Poppin

I hope your eyes shine like stars,

I hope you don't come from Mars,

With a kiss from my lips

You'll wake up in a jiff

Narrator: Now kiss her…heheheheh.evil gleam in eyes

Naruto: Wait! What if Hinata hates me after this I mean this could ruin our friendship!

Narrator:**slaps forehead** Naruto you are so oblivious just kiss the girl and you'll see... the wit…**evil giggle**

Naruto: Alrightbends down to kiss 'Snow white' and gets attacked by 7 dogs Geteem off me Dattebayo!!

Seven dogs: ruff ruff ruff

Evil Queen: **Steps out from behind the bushes "**MUHAHAHAHA! You'll never get to the princess as long as I'm alive!"

Naruto: KIBA?! Why the heck are you wearing so much makeup and that hideous dress?

Evil Queen(KIBA): Don't blame me, blame the damn narrator she told me I was perfect for the part since her sick twisted yaoi-infested mind thinks that I'm in love with you and she said if I didn't do it…well lets just say she'd make something really bad happen.

Narrator: Yes my sweet Kiba now hurry along and read the extravagant script I made.

Hinata: Don't I get to do anything?

Narrator: Don't worry you will in the NEXT chapter!

Naruto:still being mauled by the dogs You mean this is the end?

Narrator: For now I don't if this story is any good so if I get three reviews I'll continue if I don't I'll just scrap it and cry in my emo corner…ok, LUNCH BREAK!!

Everyone: YAY!! Goodbye and remember to review and suggest ideas so I can include them

EVERYBODY LOVES RAMEN AND HINARU!!


	2. OMG SASUKE'S CONFESSION!

**Hinaru: I can't believe I got MORE than 3 reviews! Thank u so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREE RAMEN FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!IM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG BUT I HAD TO GO TO HELL(aka School) but now I have a free day and I'm using it to type this up so be grateful please!!!!! And just to make it up to you I'm gonna make this chapter longer than my other one and it is going to be the last cause I can't trust myself to update again.**

**Oh and before we start I'm just gonna say that I include myself in my stories a lot so sorry but it's just something I like to do. Oh and this is not a yaoi even though there are many implications but that's just because of my yaoi-infested mind. ^.^**

**Whelp…. I'm keeping my promise and continuing so first lets have Naruto say the disclaimer OR ELSE! (Evil gleam appears in eye)**

**Naruto: Nandeyo! Ok!!! OK!!!! OK JUST DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Hinarulover doesn't own any Naruto plot lines or characters except this plotline and her own character Yakumi. ^.^WOOOOT (me, Yakumi)**

**Notice for Flamers: Flames will be accepted but not understood so don't bother, you sourpusses ^.^**

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

_**Stage directions/violence**_

**Oh and Hinata will be referred Snow White unless she is actually screaming...I mean talking**

**Some translations u may need:**

Arigato=Thank you

Gomen=sorry

Yaoi= Boy on boy stuff(heh)

Teme= Bastard

Dobe= Idiot

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RECAP OF THE FIC SO FAR**

_Narrator: Now kiss her… __**gleam in eyes**_

_Naruto: Wait! What if Hinata hates me after this I mean this could ruin our friendship!_

_Narrator: __**slaps forehead**__ Naruto you are so oblivious just kiss the girl and you'll see... the wit…__**evil giggle**_

_Naruto: Alright bends down to kiss 'Snow white' and gets attacked by 7 dogs Gettem off me Dattebayo!!_

_Seven dogs: ruff ruff ruff_

_Evil Queen: __**Steps out from behind the bushes "**__MWUHAHAHAHA! You'll never get to the princess as long as I'm alive!"_

_Naruto: KIBA?! Why the heck are you wearing so much makeup and that hideous dress?_

_Evil Queen(KIBA): Don't blame me, blame the damn narrator she told me I was perfect for the part since her sick twisted yaoi-infested mind thinks that I'm in love with you and she said if I didn't do it…well let's just say she'd make something really bad happen._

_Narrator: Yes my sweet Kiba now hurry along and read the extravagant script I made_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Narrator: Welcome back as you can see my dear Kiba is now going to read his script and continue with the story...Go on Kiba

Queen Kiba: _**clears thro**_**at**...Naruto come over tonight and we can have smutty puppy SEX! _**Anime**__**drops then flames appear in his eyes**_ WTF!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY U GOD DAMN NARRATOR!!!!!UR SUCH A MOTHERF*$*$!!MUMPH_**Is shut up by Narrator**_

Narrator: _**Is still shutting Kiba up**_ Gomen! That was a page from my fantasy script that I keep under my pillow…_**shifty eyes**_…ANYwaaay …heh umm yeah lets continue my awesome story!!

Queen Kiba:_**Is released from death grip**_I can breathe!!_**Is handed actual script**_ Ahh this is much better ok then hmm…..alright here we go _**lets out an evil cackle**_ "MWAHAHAHAHAHHA NOONE can save you now Snow White and you will be dead for years and I will be the fairest of them all!!

7 dogs: Ruff ruff woof bark yip ruff woof bark yap whine ruff bark woof whine yip yap(translation= Snow white cleaned our doghouses, picked up our poos, gave us lots of yummy treats and she took care of us we should help her!!) _**they jump off Prince Naruto and advance on Queen Kiba**_

Queen Kiba: (can understand dog language but unfortunately these dogs can't understand him) No I made her do those things you can't turn on me now! NO STOP!!!!!!!

7 dogs: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr(translation=He hurt Snow White! ATTACK!!!)_**They tackle Kiba and push him of the cliff**_

Queen Kiba:_**Is pushed off cliff**_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: NOOO!!! KIBA!!!!! _**Tries to get up but hits her head on glass and knocks herself unconscious**_

Prince Naruto: _**jumps up off floor and looks at cliff**_Oh no Kiba!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Don't worry I'd never hurt Kiba on purpose I put a safety net underneath the cliff so he's gonna land on that before he hits the ground_**smiles and then hears ripping sound….**_ Oh shit that can't be good.

Queen Kiba:_**still freefalling**_THE SAFETY NET BROKE!!!!!!!!!!_**Tries**__**to attach himself to the cliff with chakra **_I CAN"T USE CHAKRA IN DRAG!!!!!!HEEEEEEEEEELP IM GONNA DIE!!!!!!

Narrator: _**Is**__**standing looking at the ripped safety net thinking**_I knew I shouldn't have bought the IKEA brand…maybe I should have gotten the trampoline

Prince Naruto: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!HELP KIBA!!!!DON'T U LOVE HIM!!?

Narrator: Oh yeah I forgot about that_**jumps OFF CLIFF**_

Prince Naruto: Hinaru/Narrator!!!!!!_**Starts to cry**_

Hinata: _**wakes up and stares at the cliff dumbfounded**_…Our Narrator just committed suicide?!

Narrator (heh who the heck thought I killed myself): _**appears behind Naruto holding Kiba in her arms **_Watcha you guys looking at and Naruto why are you crying? _**Puts**__**Kiba backstage**_C'mon we have a fanfic to continue! GET TO WORK!

Hinata:_ Our Narrator is weird…How did she do that?_

Prince Naruto:_ How the heck did she do that?!Anyway back to work…__**tries to kiss Hinata again but gets flamed**_

Rival Sasuke: **Is holding flamethrower **MWAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! Hinata will never have your kiss because your lips belong to me ever since that fateful classroom incident!!**Sasuke's eyes turn Sharingan** WTF!!! Narrator stops making Ino control my mind!!I would never say that!

Prince Naruto: _**Is extra crispy and officially creeped out**_ Are you sure Sasuke? You sure have changed since you went to Orochimaru Jackson…

Rival Sasuke: NARUTO YOU MOTHER#$#!*$%!!I'LL KILL YOU!!_**Tackles Naruto punching him and trying to tear out his eyes**_

Prince Naruto: Get off me teme!!_**Punches Sasuke off him**_There that ought to teach ya to try and scratch out my beautiful eyes!!!

Rival Sasuke: _**Is now unconscious and is basically a bloody pulp on the floor**_

Narrator: Aww poor Sasuke! Attention all readers please send some Band-Aids for Sasuke's owies!!

Prince Naruto: _**dusts off hands**_ heh Serves him right! Now to do the thing I've been trying to do for the past two attacks and several beatings!!KISS HINATA_!__** Walks over to coffin**_

Hinata: _**Is wide awake since she heard "KISS HINATA"**_

Narrator: _**hisses"**_pretend to be asleep Hinata your Snow White remember!!"

Hinata:_**Pretends to be asleep as she doesn't want to be killed by Naruto and also because she can't wait for Naruto's kiss**__ Naruto…_

Prince Naruto: _Here goes…__**Bends down to place his lips on Hinata's**_

Hinata:_ This is it…I can't believe it! Naruto's is going to kiss me! Don't Faint Please…__**moves her head up slightly so she can reach Naruto's lips as well**_

Prince Naruto: _**comes so close that they're lips are only a few millimeters away from each other's then…**_

Hinata:_**then…**_

Prince Naruto and Hinata: _**OUR LIPS MET AND WE KISSED!!!!**_

Prince Naruto: _**Kissing Hinata passionately**_

Hinata:_** (Now wide awake by the way) Kisses back with just as much passion**_

The Whole Naruto crew and Me and of course Yakumi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prince Naruto and Hinata: _**they jump apart and are now very embarrassed**_

The Whole Naruto crew and Me and of course Yakumi: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Narrator/me: Ok people we still have a show going on here and to all the people who thought I would interrupt their kiss shame on you! I am so not a cliché and I don't intend my fanfics to be! Ok now say your lines Naruto and Hinata _**wink**_

Hinata:_**Takes out script from underneath her pillow (NOT MINE!)**__ Oh no I have to say it….but what if? And maybe he might…It doesn't matter I have to do it or the Narrator will kill me and I won't be able to live with myself if I don't __**Takes a deep breath and looks into Prince Naruto's eyes**_ "Naruto, I l-l –o-ve…umm"

Prince Naruto:** Is staring dreamily into Hinata's eyes after their kiss** Wah...What Hinata I couldn't hear that.

Hinata: _I have to do this! _Naruto I love you…_**she fell into his chest after wincing in embarrassment and wishing to hide her face**_

Prince Naruto: _Whoa…I didn't expect that but after that kiss! And now that I think about it Hinata was always there for me and always encouraging me to do my best and she's so beautiful now...I think I might actually…I don't know for sure…but…I think…__**He leaned down next to her ear and whispered softly**_ "I love you too Hinata…heh…I mean Snow White, my princess"

Hinata: _Sooo happy!!!!!!!!!!_

Narrator: OK CUT!!!!!!!CURTIAN CLOSE NOW!!!!!_**Curtain closes**_

Naruto: **smiles at Hinata and goes to get a drink and tell the teme something**

Hinata: _Oh I forgot were just starring in a play he didn't mean any of that stuff or the kiss __**she**_ _**ran off crying through the back door**_

_Narrator: Meanwhile Naruto was speaking to Sasuke about the play and a special person_

Naruto: Sasuke I think there was something more in the play…I think I may have finally found my true love…I think I love HINATA!I wonder if she loves me too or if that was just the script talking.

The whole Naruto Crew except Hinata, me and Yakumi:_** ALL FALL ANIME-STYLE!!**_

Sasuke: You're such a moron, dobe! Of course she loves you that's why she blushes and faints so much around you!!

Naruto: Oh yeah! That must be WHY!!I've gotta find her and tell her I really do love her and I meant what I said! Where is she?

Narrator: Last I wrote was that she ran out crying out of the back door.

Naruto: She was crying? I gotta go tell her how I feel!! _**Runs in opposite direction**_

Sasuke and Me:_**Sweatdrop anime-style **_MORON!!!! IT'S THAT WAY!!!!!!

Naruto: Oh yeah! Thanks! _**Speeds off in search of Hinata**_

Narrator: I better go help him with my awesome author powers_**Poofs away**_

_And now to help our blonde baka I will teleport him to where Hinata is for another mushy romantic scene that I can't just seem to get enough of…YEAH RIGHT!!_

Naruto:_** Sneaks up behind Hinata and hugs her from behind**_

Hinata: _**Is hugged from behind **_OMG!!!!RAPE!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto:_** Is attacked by the 7 dogs **_NOT AGAIN!!!!!!

7 dogs: Grrrrrr

Hinata: **turns around and sees Naruto getting attacked…again **Whoops! Umm s-s-s-top d-dd-dogs! N-nna-ruto is g-oo-d!

7 dogs: _**disappear**_

Hinata: **Helps Naruto up than turns around** N-n-aruto w-w-hy a-re y-ou-u h-e-e-r-ee?

Naruto: Because I need to tell you something** Grabs Hinata's hand and spins her around so that he's looking into her eyes **"This is hard for me to say because I don't even understand this feeling myself but I know it's because of you that my heart's racing about a mile a minute and it's because of you that my knees have turned to jelly and it's because I think…no…I know that I…That I love you! **With that said he placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips** I meant what I said Hinata both times and the kiss we shared was real.

Hinata:_ Naruto…_ _**Her voice wouldn't work but she was determined to show Naruto that she meant it too and she embraced him kissing him sweetly**_

Naruto: S_he loves me too! __**Kissed her back then…**_

Narrator (I couldn't help it): CUT!!!!!!!TAKE 5 PEOPLE!!!

Naruto: We're not even in the play anymore!!!

Narrator: Yes you are you're in my fanfic which is my world which is my script! MWAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Anyway everyone seriously take 5 cause it's the end so wave goodbye!

The Entire Naruto Cast, Me and Yakumi: _**WAVE **_GOODBYE AND REVIEW FOR COOKIES!!!!!!

Sasuke: REMEMBER Band-Aids for my OWIES!!! WTF!!! STOP TAKEN OVER MY BODY INO!!!

Ino: It's not me!!!

Narrator: Heh, heh sorry Sasuke couldn't resist!!

**OMG I WROTE LIKE ALMOST 2000 WORDS!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE LOYAL READERS WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS!!! AND THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED:**

**Ping Girl (Did the parody for all your please)**

**The Lovemaker 13 ( I continued so it would be great if you read this)**

**Yay yay girl (eats sugar on top of please, I love you too)**

**Ms. Chibi12 (Glad you liked the title)**

**Three-tailed fox (gives her ramen to eat too)**

**DjCcrush ( I love YOU SO MUCH ,see I updated! I didn't delete my fanfics!!)**

**To Aishah heh got the RAPE!! thing from you**

**TO ALL NEW READERS AND REVIEWERS YOU BETTER READ AND REVIEW THEIR FICS!!!!! CAUSE ALL OF THESE GUYS AND GIRLS RULE!!!!!!!!!**

**HINARU OVER AND OUT!!!!WOOOT!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
